


The Fereldan Commander

by BrennaCeDria



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary [14]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an idea I've wanted to get written down since almost before I finished A Warden's Duty itself. One of the various problems that comes with allowing the f!Cousland Warden to become queen is that she suddenly has far too many duties for one person to manage. As I mention in the dialogue here, she'll have both her political duties as queen and her military ones with the army. Add to that the extra twist that she's soon to be Commander of the Grey for Ferelden, and it gets... awkward. Not only Fereldan nobles, but the leaders of pretty much every nation would eventually take notice-and probably exception-to what would be perceived as a Ferelden ruled by the Grey Wardens as an order, rather than by two individuals who happened to kill the Archdemon. Other than fitting Elissa's solution to this in with the continuity of A Warden's Duty (where Cauthrien is eventually reasoned with) everything belongs to Bioware. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fereldan Commander

Elissa was just finishing her last reports for the afternoon when the knock came at her office door. It wasn't just a  _solid_  sound though, and she imagined a bit of pride and even defiance in the action as well. Alistair always knocked to announce himself  _as_  he entered, and Valena did not knock at all; anywhere that Lady Elissa went, the maid had quickly established with the guards that she also possessed full rights to enter at will. That left only one person, today at least, who could possibly be coming to see her.

"Come in, Ser Cauthrien."

The woman who entered was probably Fergus's age, with her dark hair pulled into a harsh queue at the back of her head and hard blue eyes. She stood at attention before Elissa's desk as if being presented for inspection. "You wished to see me, your majesty?"

_Ever the soldier, she is._

"I'm not queen yet, Cauthrien," Elissa reminded her with a tired smile, "though I  _won't_  pretend that my upcoming… elevation…  _isn't_  why I've asked you here today. In fact, it's the only reason."

"I'm not sure I follow, my lady."

Elissa stood and crossed to the sideboard to pour a glass of wine for herself and her guest. "Have a seat, Cauthrien, you're making my legs ache—and I've walked the length of Ferelden probably five times through in the past year."

The knight reluctantly accepted the goblet and sat uncomfortably on the edge of one of the chairs opposite the desk. "I still don't understand why you needed to see me."

"It's simple, really," Elissa began. "Ever since the Landsmeet, I've acted as the head of the king's army, even months before Alistair's actual coronation. It was necessary, considering the Blight at hand. And while I could very well continue to serve in this capacity after becoming queen, my appointment as Warden Commander makes the situation… delicate, to say the least."

Cauthrien nodded. "I understand. I can have a list of suitable men delivered to you by week's end, all knights of distinction who will serve well."

"That's actually not what I had in mind." One corner of Elissa's mouth twitched up the slightest bit. "You're welcome to return to your former position as Captain of Gwaren, of course, if you'd honestly prefer that. But you served well as Captain here throughout the Blight. Well enough, in fact, that I'd prefer you take my place as commander here in Denerim. And I mean officially, not just as an acting position while I'm in Amaranthine."

"I think your ladyship is mistaken," Cauthrien replied tensely, but she never broke eye contact. "I served Teyrn Loghain, and then betrayed him. Ferelden's army deserves a commander who displays more honor than I have. As I said, you'll have a suitable list of candidates by week's end."

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

"I believe you give me too much."

Elissa sipped at her wine as she considered this. "Never mind the actual order to retreat at Ostagar, or its political consequences. Did you, or did you not, get your men out of that valley with minimal casualties?"

When Cauthrien didn't respond, Elissa continued. "When I tried to attack Howe at Eamon's estate prior to the Landsmeet, did you or did you not protect your lords, as was your duty? And when I walked into the trap at Howe's estate days later, did you not accept my surrender honorably, to take me to Loghain alive as ordered?"

"I did all those things, yes," the older woman admitted. "And then just days later I betrayed my lord at the Landsmeet."

"You did no such thing," Elissa interrupted before she could continue. "From at least Ostagar onward, you saw Loghain make choices you couldn't agree with. Choices that were slowly ruining him. You said yourself that the Ferelden he once defended had to be protected  _from_  him. The man you spoke out against was  _not_  the man you once served, and you knew it. You acted in the best interests of Ferelden, in spite of the potential consequences for yourself. Name a single one of those knights whose names you plan to put forward who you honestly believe would do the same."

For the first time, a wry smile escaped Cauthrien's lips. "And if I someday decide that you are no longer the woman who saved Ferelden? What then?"

Elissa laughed. "I should hope that you will come speak with me regarding any concerns you have before speaking out at the Landsmeet, but if such an action is absolutely necessary, I'll try to remember that I'm the one who promoted you in the first place."

"In that case I'll make arrangements for the rest of my things to be sent up from Gwaren, and I'll need to find more a permanent residence here in the city. If you'll excuse me then, your majesty?"

"There is one other thing, of course, but after that yes, you can go." Elissa paused and sipped again at her wine. "As I said, I'm not queen yet—not for a few more weeks, at least. But even once I am, your position will be nothing to blink at. If you're more comfortable using titles in public, I understand, but please use my name otherwise. Everyone else at your level does so, and I'd like you to do the same."

Cauthrien bowed. "Very well… Elissa."


End file.
